Don't Cry For Me, I'm Already Dead
by Rayella-San
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. After his older brother dies, Feliciano Vargas lives off of the money as being a prostitute on the streets of Berlin, Germany. When he meets his best clients younger brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt, fate works its magic, seeing as how Ludwig is an FBI profiler. I swear, there's a happy ending XD Rated M for adult situations
1. Chapter 1

_After his older brother dies, Feliciano tries desperately to survive as a prostitute on the streets on Berlin, Germany. His most trustworthy, Gilbert Beilschmidt, has offered him a deal. If Feliciano pretends to be his boyfriend while Gilbert's FBI profiler brother Ludwig is home from a case in France, he'll pay him lots of money. As every string of fate unravels, Feliciano realizes he can't resist him. The same for Ludwig. Both struggle to survive with their feelings, but maybe Feliciano was just a toy for destiny to torture. _

_**PROLOUGE **_

"S-stop it! P-please!" Lovino Vargas cried out for the back seat of his black convertible. He was pinned

down firmly in the backseats. "Stop lying to yourself Lovino. You and I both know that you've been

waiting for this." The other man started to unbutton Lovino's shirt. This wasn't the person Lovino

wanted to give in for. His Spanish boyfriend was who he'd planned for when he was ready. The other's

hands started to roam lower and lower. There was nothing he could. Lovino bit his lip, until he could

taste the bitterness provided in his blood. This man started to place kisses all over him. He knew this

wasn't right. "I'm b-begging you! Stop!" Lovino prayed to god for this hell-like nightmare to end. The

other quickly pulled his own pants down, right before doing the same to Lovino. Everything happened so

quickly…

"Fratello! Where have you been? I was so worried! I t-" Feliciano stopped dead in his tracks when he

saw Lovino. Dark purple spots covered his neck. His hair was messy, unusual for his older brother. His

pearl white dress shirt and brown pants were unbuttoned, sagging with his every move. "Feli." Lovino

hugged his younger brother. Heavy tears rushed from his eyes. "He raped me. Touched me everywhere.

Made me be inside him." Feliciano cried alongside him. They dropped to the ground, still embracing.

"It's okay Lovi. It's all over. We'll get through this together." Lovino grabbed something from the back

pocket of his pants. "Thank you Feliciano, for everything, but…" he paused. "Non piangere per me, io

sono già morto." "What do you mean Lovi?" Silence. He felt Lovino's body go limp. Feliciano quickly

took his brother off of his shoulder. Thick scarlet blood ran from his bruised neck. His eyes were a

mocking shade of life-less brown. "Lovi? Lovino! Wake up!" Feliciano was sobbing. "Please don't leave

me. Not you too. You can't. Not yet. I'm not ready. Please Lovino, I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who followed/favorited this story and even me! You're the ones who are keeping this story alive! Anyways, on with the show! **

Feliciano quickly snuck out of his last client's apartment. Offering prostitution services in someone's home or car was risky, but it gave a good profit.

"Bye Feliciano!" The land lady called out from the front desk. The first time they'd met was when he had almost fell on the stairs because he was sore everywhere. He'd taken a liking to her after that, but nothing romantic.

"Arrivederci Ms. Victoria!" Feliciano happily replied to her with a wave. As Feliciano stepped out into the mild summer air, his mind started to drift away as he made his way home. Was this how the story was supposed to play out? Could he change this? No, no one cared about a low-life like himself. His life was just a blank sheet. Suddenly, Feliciano's phone went off with a buzz. It was a text from his best client, Gilbert Beilschmidt. 'Hey Feli! The awesome me has requested your presence. No sex, just business you might be interested in. 5 pm. My place. Bring a case of your belongings, you'll need it.' Feliciano read to himself. Gilbert truly was a mysterious man. He started to rush home. If Antonio found out where he really was, he'd be in deep trouble. The streets were packed with people like always, especially on a morning like this.

* * *

"Feliciano!" Antonio called out into the empty house. Nothing.

"Hello?" Anyone here?" Still silence.

"Ciao Antonio!" A small voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Feliciano standing there with a small smile.

"Oh Feli! You had me worried for a minute!" Antonio turned around to hug the other man.

"I guess I just lost track of time. Let's go inside and eat okay?" Feliciano's muffled voice said.

"Yeah, of course!"

Antonio watched Feliciano run around his room to find a blazer.

"Where are you going Feli? It must be pretty fancy for you to be all dressed up nice like this." He asked the younger man.

"I'm going to see… a friend of mine." Antonio stopped asking questions. He knew it must've been important if Feliciano was willing to lie about it.

**Hope it was to your satisfaction! I know they the chapters so far are short, but I'm trying! See you all next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, next chapter! I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed, but since who I wanted to talk to was a guest, I decided to talk to you through the story. For the first guest with no apparent name, 1, thank you for telling me about the Romans and the suicide, I'll make sure to include it! 2, don't worry, I'll make sure to talk about the backstory with Feli and Antonio! Just adds to the mystery and suspence!**

"Ciao Gilbert!" Feliciano greeted the older albino man. He was outside; to the looks of it, he had been waiting for him. Something was off about him, almost like he was nervous. "Listen Feliciano, I really need to ask a service of you." Gilbert motioned him inside the house. When they were both inside, the other man shut the door close.

"My younger brother is moving in with me tomorrow for a while. Now I know this is kind of last minute, but could you pretend to be my boyfriend for the time being?"Was Gilbert really asking this of him? Why him? There had to be some sort of reason.

"I'll pay you 500 a week."

"Yes." Feliciano bluntly responded. He smiled.

"Great. You can unpack in my room. 2 door to the left down the hall."

* * *

"Who is your brother Gilbert?" Feliciano asked his new 'boyfriend'.

"His name is Ludwig. He's an FBI profiler. Recently, his team went to France about a child abduction." Gilbert replied while taking a seat next to Feliciano on the leather couch. Everything was prepared and put together for Ludwig's arrival.

"Why does it matter if you have a boyfriend Gilbert?" The world seemed to go silent.

"Well, a while ago, I-" He was cut off when the door clicked open. "Gilbert?" A deep voice said from the direction of the door.

"Welcome back West!" He got up and pulled his younger brother into a hug.

"This is my boyfriend. His name is Feliciano Vargas."

Feliciano got up to greet his boyfriend's brother.

"Ciao Ludwig!" He took a minute to analyze the other man's features. His hair was blond and greased back perfectly. A pale shade of blue took over his eyes, almost like he was hiding something. He had a jet black suit with a green tie and small spectacles. His whole figure looked very sophisticated. A dainty blush was added to his face.

"Your room is first on to the right down the hall. I'm going out for a drink!" Not before long, Feliciano and Ludwig were left alone together in the house.

**Two typed pages, new record! XD Hope that was to your liking and see you all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Note* Sorry if this may seem off. Rayella-san requested that I type and publish for her. She has been under some restrictions and may not be on for a awhile. In the mean time I will provide you with new chapters on her page! ~Shizu (P.S I am related to her)**

Ludwig personally tried to avoid the men Gilbert brought home. They'd always be gone the next week. But this one was different. Something wasn't correct. Why did he care? He wasn't gay dammit! Just then his phone went off.

"Ludwig?" It's Sakura, "We have a new case if you're up to it." Perfect! Just what he needed to get his mind off of everything.

"I'll Be there in five minutes." And he hung up. Ludwig quietly snuck out of his room. In the kitchen Feliciano was on the phone.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but trust me I know what I'm doing. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier...I just wasn't sure how." silence. "Okay! I'll see you then Elizabeta! Bye!" And he hung up. Feliciano continued on with what he was previously doing and Ludwig left.

"You're late." Yao told him when he sat down at the conference table. Ludwig's team consisted of seven people. Agent Yao, Agent Sakura, Agent Ivan, Dr. Eldenstein, Agent Kirkland, Agent Vash and himself, Agent Ludwig. He Yao and Ivan went by their first names seeing how no one could pronounce their last names

"Reports of a serial rapist have been sighted more often." Sakura filled in.

"Where exactly?" Agent Vash asked her.

"Right here in Berlin." she calmly replied.

"Who were the victims?" Roderich questioned her also.

"One month ago two men were. Lovino Vargas and Matthew Williams." Sakura laid out pictures of the two. Lovino looked almost exactly like Feliciano, but he had his curl to the right.

"Are they alive?" Ivan asked. Sakura shook her head, her eyes glistening a bit.

"They both committed suicide. Although they both have a sibling.

"Interrogation?" Yao asked also.

"If they'll let reason we got this case is because of this." Sakura brought up a picture of a news article on the T.V screen. "Three men murdered" was the title."Tino Väinämöinen, Lucas Bondevik and Mathias Densen were murdered last night. All of three of them were prostitutes."

"So he's going after people that wouldn't be noticed if gone." Arthur replied, his elbows on the table as he leaned forward. Hands resting below his chin.

"It would seem so," Sakura answered, "Lets break up. Ludwig and Ivan you go to Tino's scene, Vash and Aurthur to Lucas's, Yao and I to Mathias's." And with that, they set off on their mission.

***Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it was a little difficult to read. Keep following to see what happens next. Any question will be given to Rayella asap. Chapter is kind of short but i swear the rest is amazing! Again, sorry for funny style, I love writing and a neat freak about it. Ciao!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Rayella-san is back! Thanks to Shizu for uploading the last chapter for me, it means a lot! Well, on with the chapter! **

"Why would you agree to do such a thing Feliciano?" Elizabeta asked were currently at a small French café. Elizabeta was another prostitute as well. She'd been in the trade longer than he had ever thought was even possible. She personally knew Gilbert; they had dated in their college years. She'd quickly left him when she found out he found the opposite sex more attractive.

"He'd offered me 500 a week! I couldn't afford to turn down that offer. Plus, he's one of my best clients. I'd be losing 500 and a loyal client all in one." Elizabeta sighed and smiled sadly.

"How would you ever find him if you keep on doing these kinds of things Feli?" _Him. _When Feliciano was a little boy, he'd met someone. His beautiful image was lost inside of all of the terrible times that stayed in his brain. Feliciano had taken quite a liking to this person. One day, the boy told him that their time together was over and he was leaving that night. The last memory left was when he said his goodbye with a kiss, and they never saw each other again. He clearly remembered those days of heartbreak, praying to god for the one person who understood him to return to him. Anything that ever reminded him of that boy, he'd cry his heart away. But Feliciano knew better now. It was clear that it just wasn't supposed to be.

"He isn't coming back Elizabeta. You should know that by now." She glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I believe I should be going now. It was nice to see you again Feli." And she left. Maybe it was time he left too…

* * *

It was 10:55 pm. Feliciano had been waiting at the house for about 15 minutes now. The building was actually quite lonely when no one was around. He heard the locks on the door click open. It was only Ludwig. A tired look covered his face.

"Feliciano," He started.

"Do you have a brother who… passed away?" Why would he of all people know about this topic?

"Yes, I did. His name was Lovino. He died last month." Feliciano kept a stern face. Tears laced his eyes at the mention of his brother.

"My team and I have been assigned a case," He paused.

"I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but it involves your brother."Without a second thought, Feliciano hugged him.

"S-sorry! I-" Just as he was letting go, Ludwig pulled him back.

"No, it's okay like this."

**That's chapter 5 everyone! Please go check out ShizuToya's page and read her stories. Awesome stories run in the family XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who followed, favorite, or wrote a review for this story, it really means a lot to me! Anyways, here we go! **

It was peaceful moments like this that Ludwig lived for. Feliciano had already gone to bed, so the entire house was silent. He'd been trying to sleep, but the memories of the day wouldn't go away. The rain outside had been ongoing for the last 20 minutes. Only now had the thunder and lightning started. A small knock came from the door. He got out of bed and answered. Feliciano was standing there.

"Can I sleep with you Ludwig?" He whispered while staring at the ground. A flash of lightning followed by thunder came, causing Feliciano to cling onto Ludwig's arm. A small blush covered his face.

"S-sure." He managed to stutter. The other one nodded in response. Then it hit him.

"Feliciano, are you… going commando right now?" They looked at each other straight in the eye.

"Yes, why?" Was the only reply.

"N-nothing."

* * *

"Ludwig?" Feliciano asked as they lay together, gripping to the other man's shirt.

"Yes?" Was all he could say.

"Thank you. For staying and sleeping with me. Lovino used to be with me at times like this, but… you know… the incident happened and no one is there anymore. And the hug. Your brother doesn't hug me very often." His brother. Right. This was Gilbert's boyfriend that he was in bed with. But never mind that, he'd stay in the current situation he was in.

"It's fine, really. Y-" Thunder cut him off. Feliciano buried his head into Ludwig's chest. "It'll be over soon, don't worry."

* * *

Gilbert quietly entered his home. It was 7:00 AM, so West had to be up by now. He wandered around the house. No sign of him. It was odd for him to still be asleep at this hour. As he entered his brother's room, he stopped dead in his tracks. On the bed were Ludwig and Feliciano sleeping peacefully in each others arms. He walked over to them and dragged Feliciano out of his sleep by the wrist. They entered Gilbert's room as the door was locked shut.

"What the hell was that?" He harshly whispered to the half-asleep Italian.

"Nothing happened. I promise." He said.

"You're my property alone Feliciano! You belong to me!" No, that wasn't true.

"You can't buy my love Gilbert!" He responded. Gilbert threw Feliciano on his bed and went on top of him.

"Money can buy anything." He started to bite his neck. It was more rough then it usually was.

"Please, stop!" Tears started to roll down his cheeks. This is what Lovino must've felt like.

"Don't worry love, you'll get paid." Gilbert whispered into Feliciano's ear. This wasn't right. It felt terrible.

"Stop it!" Feliciano screamed, thrashing to get away. Even if he was getting money, he hadn't agreed to do this. He somehow freed his hand from Gilbert's tight grip and slapped him, leaving a scarlet hand print on his pale white skin. He stopped. In fact, the whole room stood still.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to slide dear." Gilbert got up and opened the door. "Trust me, you'll see soon." And he walked out the door.

Gilbert was outside the house when he decided to call _him. _

"What?" The person on the other line asked.

"Yeah, Alfred? I'm going solo." And the call was hung up. He already knew who his next victim would be.

**Well, that's all for this chapter! See you all in the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**On to the next chapter we go! **

Feliciano Vargas was a man of many sins. Everyone saw him as a poor boy that had lost his older brother he loved with all of his heart. They were all wrong. The real person he was isn't anything like that. His true identity was soon to be exposed.

* * *

"I know it's none of my business, but what were you and my brother arguing about earlier in the morning?" Ludwig asked Feliciano. His own curiosity had been killing him. They were both in the kitchen, one washing dishes and asking questions while the other stared blankly out the window.

"He was just a little drunk." Feliciano replied, not showing any emotion. That couldn't have happened, it was unusual for Gilbert to get intoxicated enough to leave marks on someone's neck and wrists. Ludwig decided not to say anymore on the subject. The clock on the wall read 6:45 AM.

"I'll be leaving for work now Feliciano." Silence.

"About you case or anything you see… don't tell anyone that you know me."

* * *

Ludwig rushed into the lively office building and into his team's conference room. Arthur and Roderich were the only ones there.

"Good morning Ludwig." Arthur said while scanning the case files. Today was the day they started possible interrogation. Roderich held a newspaper in his hands.

"Does the name 'Feliciano Vargas' sound familiar to any of you?" He asked the two. Why would he be interested in Feliciano? At that moment, Vash, Ivan, and Yao walked in.

"I believe he's one the victims brothers." Ludwig calmly replied. He'd have to watch what he said. Saying too much would be very suspicious.

"It says here that he's been missing for 2 days. Could he be part of the rape situation?" They all exchanged nervous glances. No one could give a sure answer.

"We can't rule out any of the possibilities. Preventing another victim being chosen would be out goal here." Sakura said from the door. She hurried to the table and pulled photos out of her bag. There was a woman along with a few shots of an alleyway.

"Last night, a woman by the name of Elizabeta Hedevary was found in this alley. She claims that a man sexually assaulted her." Everyone listened as she spoke.

"How do we know that she was a connection with our case?" Ivan asked.

"Because he left this in the alleyway." Another picture was laid on the wooden table. _'The End Is a New Beginning' _was spray painted in red. Ludwig felt as if he'd seen that handwriting before… no… his brother wouldn't have done something like this.

"The nearest end would be the end of the month I believe." Arthur spoke. They all agreed.

"But why would his victim type suddenly change?" A very good question indeed by Vash.

"Maybe a motivation change?" Yao spoke up.

"That's something we'll have to figure out. Yao and Ivan to the new scene. Roderich and Ludwig to interrogate Elizabeta. Arthur, find as much information as you can on all four victims. Vash and I will stay here and look over the files."

**Goodbye for now buddies! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to another chapter of **_**Don't Cry for Me, I'm Already Dead**_**! Let's start going!**

After keeping it off, Feliciano turned his cell phone back on. 32 unread messages and 15 missed phone calls, all from Antonio. They weren't an idem anymore, so why would he waste his time trying to contact him? The ringing of a phone call went off. It was from someone he knew whose name was Alfred F. Jones.

"Yes Alfred?" Feliciano asked into the phone.

"We have a problem. A member has left the group and won't take my calls. I think he's trying to take business into his own hands." Why would someone do this?

"I already told you Alfred, I don't want anything to do with your group anymore." His tone became very serious.

"I know, I know. I called you because he has information on all 10 members, including you and me. All that's left for him to do is turning in those files to the police and were done for." It was true. The police had been looking for their group for a while now. The fact that they committed crimes for a living everyday didn't help either.

"Well, what options do we have?" The other line was silent.

"Listen Feliciano, meet me at the base. I'll tell you there." But why would he need to tell him in person?

* * *

Feliciano finally arrived at the small log cabin in the woods. When he gave the knock, Alfred stood before him and he was motioned inside. The building was completely empty. Everything was the same as how he'd last seen it a month ago. As the two entered the back room, memories flooded his head. The first night of this cruel business.

"Word got out around here and no one will show up in person here. Been sending their jobs in email." That explained the disappearances in the cabin. The back room was a large part of the building. The vault kept files of every job, person, and record that ever had anything to do with the club. Alfred started to search the many cases. He finally placed on down on the small coffee table.

"I say we move and start our business fresh in America." Alfred took out a stack of money from the folder."We only have enough money for the two of us." Great, more choices for him to decide.

"No. I refuse to move to a new country." No one said a word.

"Why? Tell me why! Do you know what I lost getting this money? I'm trying to save your ass Feliciano! I gave up marriage for this money and what do you say? You rejected a new chance at life!" Why would Alfred get mad over something like this?

"Why me?" He whispered. "I never did anything to help you, not once." Was all he could ask. Both stood in silence.

"You're something different, that's why. You also made this business, so of course I would choose you. Besides," Alfred paused and looked Feliciano straight in the eye."I've never met such an evil person who would pay for something so terrible to happen to his own brother."

**That's all for now! I know this one was short, but I'm trying!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I've decided to try a new format of typing my stories, so if you back to the other chapters, the style has changed XD Onwards we go!**

"Ms. Hedevery?" Ludwig opened the door to the only questioning room at the police station. Roderich suggested for him to talk to her since he was supposedly "better with people".

"Are the FBI agent that's suppose to be here?"

"Indeed I am. Now, I'm…" He stopped talking when he realized how deeply she was staring at him, almost making her look a bit frightening.

"I'm sorry. It's just… you look exactly like the description of a person my friend is looking for." That was strange. He didn't think anyone was looking for him.

"Listen," she spoke again. "I'll tell you everything that happened if in return, you give me the story of your past." It was an odd request, but he had to get this done.

"Alright, seems fair enough. Enlighten me with this crime." He told her.

"It was around 12 or 1 in the morning. I had just finished working with my last client when two men drove towards me in their car. They offered me another job, but I declined. The one who was driving grabbed me and shoved me into the car. One raped and the other kept watch outside. After they were done with me, I was ditched in a nearby alley. A lady in blue found me and I ended up here." This was quite an interesting story she had.

"Can you tell me anything about the two men?" She thought and paused at his words.

"Yes… the man who touched me, he told me afterwards to kill myself or he'd do something to my family. It didn't really bother me though, since I have none left. And…" Her eyes closed as if she was trying to remember. "He had red eyes while the other had purple ones." Silence filled the room.

"It's your turn. What's your history?" But why would she of all people be concerned about that. They had only met 10 or 15 minutes ago.

"My parents left my brother and me with our grandpa when I was born. He'd gotten in trouble with some people and we had to move from Berlin to Venice just to avoid them. I was just six when we left. While we were in Italy, I met a girl. She was working as a maid for someone. She never said their or her own name. We would always spend out free time together." He smiled at the thought of those beautiful summer days, but it quickly faded away.

"After 5 months, our grandfather said it was safe to come back to Germany. I told her our time together was over. I kissed her goodbye and I never saw her again. After that, life turned normal for the most part. Nothing crazy ever happened and here we are; the present." He finished speaking.

"Are you still looking for her?" Elizabeta asked.

"Of course I am." Ludwig quickly replied. They looked each other in the eye.

"I believe I know where she is."

**Sorry for such a late update, but I am writing! See you all next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, a new chapter! 22 follows, woo-hoo! Thanks for the support everyone! **

Where could Feliciano be? Antonio sat in his own bedroom. He'd been waiting for the police to contact him back. Antonio knew everything about Feliciano ever since they had started dating, so why was he so blind about this? Learning how to indentify when a Vargas brother was lying to you was a vital skill to have when with one. The days of their time together still lay in his mind. Each image so vividly shown. The good days.

* * *

"Good morning sir!" A small Italian man greeted Antonio Fernandez Carriedo with a warm smile. It was a gusty autumn day in Italy. It was at this moment that Antonio realized something. He didn't know what it quite was, but it sent off a strange feeling. Was this… love? No, it gave off a different vibe than this. It felt as if this moment would somehow change him.

"Are you okay? There are other people behind you sir." The cashier suddenly spoke to snap him back to his senses. He'd have to find a way to discover this new emotion; this place was too crowded and busy.

* * *

Shortly after their first encounter, Antonio did all that he could to become this man's friend. He succeeded and they became friends. His name was Feliciano Vargas and was 21 years old. His grandfather owned the small bistro he worked at. "I also have an older brother." He added as they talked over dinner. He remembered each and every one of their dates after that, from the small details like what he order to the bigger ones like how he blindly passed along that fact that Feliciano was trying to hit on him for the last 4 meets. Finally on the 5th date they had, he realized it.

* * *

"Do you think they'll like me?" Antonio nervously asked his boyfriend. Tonight, he was going to meet Feliciano's grandfather and older brother for the first time. He smiled in response.

"You'll be fine. Trust me."

* * *

"We're here grandpa!" Feliciano called into the house.

"Come in Feli! Lovino's in the kitchen!" He shouted from upstairs, replying to his grandson's greeting. As Feliciano and Antonio entered the home, a loud crash came from down the hallway.

"Lovi?" Feliciano asked as he poked his head into the dinning area. There was a man standing by the sink with a gash of blood coming from his hands. A plate and been shattered and sprawled on the floor. His face turned a bright red.

"What do you bastards want?" He asked while turning his head in the opposite direction. Antonio hadn't been listening to anything after those words came from his boyfriend's brother. He could focus on anything with the much more mature Vargas brother in the room. He'd have to apologize to Feliciano before he told him.

* * *

Shortly after 2 weeks of his family, Feliciano and Antonio broke up. But not all of the connections with the Vargas's were lost. Lovino and Antonio began to secretly see each other. It took 1 month to be comfortable being near and with one another. After a night of sweet confessions, the world seemed to be at peace for the star-crossed lovers. That is, until Feliciano found out. Antonio and Lovino were quick to leave Italy for Germany. Of course, he didn't realize just how much it pained his lover to leave everything he'd ever known just to flee his own brother he knew he would always love. After just 3 months of life in the foreign country, Lovino made his choice of what to do about the entire situation.

* * *

"Absolutely not Lovi! We can't go back to Italy and you know that very well." Antonio told Lovino while they unknowingly ate the last meal they would ever have together.

"But he's my brother! What's the worst he could do to his own sibling? He deserves to know everything about the truth! I can't leave him in the dark anymore." He responded. They both paused.

"Fine, but I'm coming along." The other one said.

"No! You're staying here. I can't risk you just for something like this. He couldn't possibly hurt me, but I'm not so sure about you." Lovino protested.

"I've already decided. I'm coming and that's final." Antonio replied firmly.

"Just listen to me! I can't stand the thought of something bad happening to you okay? Are you happy? I don't think I could go on anymore if you got hurt or killed!" Tears started to fall down his cheeks. Typical Lovino, always worrying. But could he really blame him for it? "To be honest, I don't know how my Fratello will react. Will he be happy I talked to him, or will he kill me for taking something so dear to him? That's why you need to stay. I'll be the one to take the fall."

* * *

After Lovino left alone, Antonio never heard word from him again for an entire month. Finally, he'd heard a knock on the door. He almost fell out of his chair when he heard it. It surely was Lovino it had to be. But it wasn't. It was Feliciano.

"I'm know I'm probably the last person you want to see right know, but I need to talk to you. Now."

* * *

Antonio didn't know why he had given in so easily. He'd let his lover go alone to Italy and now look where he was. Dead by his own hand.

"Lovino told me everything about you two. I didn't really care though. I was just glad he was back with me. I said I was fine with the entire thing. I honestly thought it was wonderful that he'd finally found someone. But he quickly tore himself up about it, shouting that he was a terrible brother and all of those sad things. I said I didn't hate for anything. He didn't believe me though. He stormed out and left. I was worried sick until he came back, except something was off. He said he'd been raped and killed himself right in front of me." Feliciano's eyes were red from crying. He'd calmed down to tell the story, but he'd let an occasional sob escape his lips.

"I didn't know who to go to. Grandpa would expect me, so I decided to come here. You deserved to know what happened anways."

* * *

Antonio worked hard to help Feliciano survive in Germany. Feliciano had somehow gotten quite a bit money in just a month which both surprised and worried Antonio. He always kept a close eye on him, he knew it was what Lovino would have wanted. He didn't really bother Feliciano about a job. He knew a grown man could do that on his own.

* * *

Where could Feliciano be? Antonio had no idea. Suddenly, his phone went off, alarming him he'd gotten a text. As he picked up the device, he'd almost chocked. _"Call this number. They know where he is."_

**Since I was so happy with the story, I decided to make this one longer! Anyways, I'd also like to say you guys can also follow the story on Wattpad too (My name is Rayella-san)! Another thing, I'm starting a GermanyXRomano story soon! Even if it's not your favorite ship, you should try a new type of yaoi ship! Well, that's all for now! (P.S PM me if you'd like to see me write a story for a certain ship! I'd love recommendations!) **


	11. Chapter 11

**So once again, **_**Shizutoya **_**will be posting my story chapters for me! Terribly sorry about the long wait, but here it is! **

The meeting with Elizabeta had honestly been quite a shock for Ludwig. He'd only just met the woman and bluntly agreed to meet her at some shady bar tomorrow night. She had also claimed she knew where his childhood love was and that they'd get to meet each other once more. Could she be truthful, or was this some cruel way to sell him her services? Ludwig and Roderich were currently driving to Arthur's coordinates to help investigate the scenes. Roderich and been staring out the passenger window for the whole ride now. Ludwig stopped the car as they came to a red light.

"Ludwig," Roderich started to speak up. "Say you loved someone. You loved said person so dearly that you'd be willing to do anything to please them." He paused as the light turned green. "But what if your lover wanted something from you that you couldn't supply? What would you do then?" He finished. Sometimes, it was impossible to tell what was going through Roderich's head.

"I would try my hardest to do the deed. If it was something you were truly not capable of doing, I would just come straight forward and tell them you can't." Was he honestly giving out romance advice? Ludwig's phone then went off from his pocket.

"Yes?" He asked in to the device.

"Is this Ludwig Beilschmidt?" Someone responded. This person was unknown him, but obviously male.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Tell me where Feliciano is! I know you have him!" The angry man shouted loud enough to spark Roderich's attention.

"What the hell are you talking about? Do I even know you?" The person on the other line started to curse in a foreign tongue; Spanish to be precise.

"Don't play stupid with me! Tell me where he is damnit! What are you doing with him?" He became very nervous.

"Ludwig, get out the car! Now!" Roderich's glare was filled with fear and determination. "Get off the damn phone and leave!" Ludwig slammed down hard on the brakes and franticly stumbled out the door; just in time to escape the deadly explosion that followed.

* * *

Feliciano silently stared at the message that he had received on his phone. Gilbert had actually contacted him.

"_Contact Ludwig. I'm sure you'd like to hear his story." _His phone number was listed below. It wasn't more than five minutes that the two were in touch.

"Where are you?" Panic dripped from his voice.

"I'm at the hospital right now." What business could he possibly have there?

"Why are you at the hospital right now?" Fear took over his body as his hands began to tremble.

"Calm down Feliciano, I'm fine. Listen," Ludwig paused for a second. "Don't open the door for anyone. Try to refrain from going outside. If you see anything too suspicious, call me again right away. I'll tell you everything when I return home, just trust me. Let no one even suspect that there is someone home right now." Just as Feliciano was about to end the conversation, Ludwig spoke up again.

"How did you find my number?"

"Gilbert texted your phone number to me and told me that I should ask you about some sort of story." Silence.

"Okay, that's all. See you soon then Feliciano."

**Yay chapter 11 is complete! Hope you're all happy I'm moving the plot along some more. Don't worry, I'm still writing :D I hope to hear from you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay, Spring Break is here alas! I'm hopefully going to upload more during this period and maybe even start a new story (knowing me, there's a slim chance)! Hope you've all taken a brief moment to read my other story too! I spent lots of time trying to think of a unique plot, so I'd really like it if you gave it a try! Now for chapter 12!**

Feliciano sat alone, hiding in the dark. He got nervous at every sound that he heard from the outside world. Terror was practically tearing him apart. Ludwig had said that someone was searching for him. Antonio? Alfred? God forbid, his Grandfather? But then, how could have any of them known who exactly to call because he sure wasn't going to and they should know that. Questions at away at his head. All of the pressure was slowly, but surely, crushing him. He knew it wouldn't be long until he completely shattered under it all. Why couldn't he have just let Lovino be happy with Antonio? Maybe things wouldn't have been like they are now. Why did he do what he did to his brother? Why did he have to be so cruel and- "Feliciano?" He heard Ludwig's voice from the kitchen. There was no given response to the call.

"Feliciano?" He said once more; only this time was different. There was almost a ring of relief to his tone.

"Yes?" Feliciano quietly replied from his hiding place.

"You can come out now. It's only me." But as quickly as it came, the calmness vanished.

"Are you positive?"

"Y-yes." Feliciano came out from the tiny broom closet down the hall to properly greet Ludwig, but he wasn't the only one there. There was Gilbert holding his brother's neck with a gun to his head.

"Oh Feliciano, you always were so gullible." Gilbert said with a taunting smirk.

"Gilbert, what are you trying to pull off exactly?" He could feel his own blood run cold inside himself.

"Well, I've planned to shoot your dear lover here. What else does it look like?" Feliciano's eyes widened with an arrangement of feelings; he didn't really know what quite to do anymore.

"But he's your brother; your own flesh and blood for God's sake! What the hell are you thinking you'll accomplish by this?"

"You don't understand, do you Feliciano?" Gilbert aimed the gun at Feliciano's leg and shot him. The pain was so excruciating that it was hard to believe such a thing really existed. He tumbled to the cold marble floor as the wound began to bleed more and more. A shrill by Feliciano went through the entire house. "There is no such thing as love; it's all just in our own brain. We're all made to believe in such silly and wasteful things like love and miracles. People try and try to build a relationship off of a fake trust that our mind forces in to us until he believe it so very much that it means more than the world to us. In all reality, you can never underestimate a single human being. Some people on this planet have been blessed enough to see it all! Don't you realize that you're one of them Feliciano? Do you not have any proof? Think of the all of the past lovers that you've lost! If this is the only way to make you appreciate and accept your gift, so be it!" Gilbert pulled the trigger without any signs of hesitation and shot his sibling dead to the ground.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano screamed out and rushed to his body. "Stay with me! Don't close your eyes!" The wound to the head was getting worse and worse by the minute. Nothing else in the world mattered to him; not even the fact that Gilbert showed no emotion and the fact that his own brother was slowly dying. "

F-feli" Ludwig began. "Goodbye and live." The blond gave a weak but warm smile as the color drained away from his beautiful sky blue eyes. Feliciano started to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Ludwig, I'm sorry Ludwig, I'm sorry Ludwig." He continued to repeat over and over. His chest burned. None of this would have happened if he hadn't brought an innocent person in to this situation.

"You don't realize how lucky you are; being able to see so clearly. Most people take years to realize they love someone." Gilbert said.

* * *

"Feliciano! Wake up!" Someone spoke in Feliciano's ears. He didn't know where he was; but that voice sounded so familiar. He turned his head to see Ludwig somehow beside him.

"But…" Nothing made sense at all. He'd just seen this man get shot and die. Was he in heaven or hell now?

"It's okay now Felicano, I'm here. There's no reason to cry or apologize to me." Ludwig hugged him tight. He touched his own face and felt the trail of water that his tears left. "It was just a dream. You're safe now." No, this experience has been more then a dream.

It was when Feliciano saw just how dearly he loved Ludwig. He had felt the terrible heartache of him leaving the world. He never wanted to feel that lonely or empty again. He wanted to express his love enough to make sure they'd never end up like that again.

But how would Feliciano end up, lost or loved?

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! Yes I really played the "it was all a dream" card, but it was for a good cause! New record, three typed pages! I hope it was to all of your likings and a good day (or night) to you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you going to work tomorrow then? I mean, it is a lot to take in and you deserve a break!" Feliciano told Ludwig as he explained what had occurred that afternoon.

"No, I'll be staying here work a few days by my boss's orders." He smiled when replying. It always felt nice when you were aware that someone cared about your well-being. Feliciano felt his entire body stiffen. He couldn't let any signs that he loved him slip away.

"I've been meaning to ask you Feliciano," Ludwig started to speak again, making sure the two had completed eye contact. "Do you really love my brother, or is this whole relationship thing a sham?" Just then, the house phone went off?

"I-I'll get it!" He jumped out of his seat and answered the call.

"Is Feliciano there?" The other person on the line asked.

"Yeah I'm here."

"It's Elizabeta. Turns out I still have Gilbert's house phone number. I didn't think it would actually still work though." What perfect timing!

"That's great! Hold on a minute please!" He stepped out of the living room and in to his current bedroom without a word coming from Ludwig. "Okay, what can I help you out with?"

"I need you to meet me somewhere. We're going out to see someone for you!"

"Wait why? I don't remember talking about such a thing. What if someone sees me and says something to the police? Have you seen the newspapers lately?"

"Just hear me out! I think he might be that childhood friend you've been waiting for." Feliciano felt the phone slip from his grasp and create a thud on the floor. "We're meeting at a bar tomorrow evening. I'll text the directions to your cell phone, so leave it on. Come at 7:30. I'll see you then!" Elizabeta hung up while the other stood there, not even sure what to think anymore.

"You haven't answered me yet Feliciano. Are you two really in love?" Ludwig stood in the doorway of the room. He stayed silent. "That girl on the phone, she must be very pretty if you're cheating on Gilbert and going straight for her. What's she like? What does she have that he doesn't?" Felicano felt a terrible feeling that he'd experienced before. The same as when Ludwig had been killed in his dream. It was the sense of complete demolishment that had been created by his own hand. He might be found out any minute now, but when he stopped talking; Ludwig unknowingly gave out more information. Then again, he didn't want him to think that Elizabeta was his girlfriend.

"She and I are not dating each other."

"How the hell can I be positive of that?" That sentence got under his skin. Did he really not trust him that much? "I knew I couldn't let that idiot do anything himself. You're just like his last boyfriend."

"What got you mad?" Feliciano quietly questioned.

"You're far too dense to possibly understand if I tried to explain it. You shouldn't have to stay in a relationship with someone who you don't really have romantic feelings for. The only real pain a person can bring is pretending to love someone." As Ludwig began to exit, Feliciano quickly grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"But what if that person wanted you to pretend?" Ludwig froze when he heard that. He turned around to properly confront him. He didn't expect him to be crying though.

"You shouldn't have to deal with that Feliciano."

"I can't be with the one I love though. He's far too good for me. And besides," Feliciano paused. "If he knew who I really was, he'd be disgusted with who I was."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I really hope you're all still reading this story even though it feels like I upload only once a year XD I'm super happy about how the story's rough draft (my written version) is turning out perfectly! Well I'll stop rambling now and let you all read chapter 14!**

Ludwig really wasn't that positive about where his relationship with Feliciano stood, were they friends or just acquaintances? Now that he thought about it, many things about him were confusing. Wait a minute, why did any of this matter to him at all? People had their own business that they had to solve themselves. It was a bright morning as Ludwig lay in bed thinking about yesterday. Feliciano had been crying so hard, it was hard to understand him through his sobs. He obviously wasn't a very strong human. Bu finally, he got the answer he actually some how wanted. Feliciano really didn't love his brother, but he agreed to the commitment of loving him. Ludwig could only think of him as an idiot at the time. People ended romances just like that all the time. When he tried to confront him about the matter, he still hadn't changed his mind. Everything else was just a blur, but he was quite positive that nothing romantic happened between the two. But then why were they in the same bed? And where exactly were their shirts? No… surely he would have remembered if anything like that happened. Like he said, nothing love related occurred… right? What if they really did do it and he honestly didn't have a clue about? He did have a slight memory of making a note to himself that Feliciano had looked a bit cute though.

"Are you still here Ludwig?" Feliciano hazily asked while reaching his hand out.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"That's good. Listen, I'm not sore or anything from last night, so I should be good for the day." Wait, had they really…?

"Um Feliciano," He'd just have to ask him straight forward. "Did you and I… make love last night?" Ludwig's face turned a bright scarlet red while Feliciano's a dusty pink. He then broke the tension by laughing.

"I'm sorry, but no we didn't. You really don't remember?" He slightly shook his head to the side. "After I calmed down, I remembered that I needed to make dinner. There was nothing in the fridge so you told me there was food in the freezer downstairs. I kind of fell down the stairs and I hurt myself. I couldn't walk that well, but I didn't take anything too serious. You said that I had to stay with you and then we went to sleep together!" Ludwig felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Some might think that it was silly of him to freight over things like this, but it was unanswered questions that just bothered him naturally. "Oh, and I'll be going out tonight. I have to meet someone." This caught Ludwig's attention.

"Is it that woman again?"

"Well yes and no. I'm going with her to meet who I've waited a while to finally see again." It was very clear that he had special feelings towards this person.

"I have to go somewhere around that time, so it's fine." Feliciano didn't even bother to pry open more information. In fact, he didn't say much after that for the entire morning and afternoon they were together.

* * *

"Elizabeta?" Feliciano asked a woman with long tan hair sitting at one of the bar's many tables.

"Come on!" She took his hand and rushed him in to the women's bathroom.

"E-Elizabeta? This is the wrong restroom."

"Shh, I know that. Put this on, he'll be here any minute now!" She handed him a bag and shoved him in a stall.

"This is women's clothing though."

"I know, I know. Look, he thinks that you're a girl. If I show him a guy, he might not believe me. We need to recreate what you'd look like as a woman so he actually knows that you're the real deal here." Feliciano stayed quiet but silently started changing.

"Okay, it's all on."

"Perfect, he's waiting for us outside!"

_**ShizuToya **_**is still uploading for me, so you should go thank her by reading her newest story **_**Half**_**! It's about the nation's lives before they were countries! It's very interesting and I'm positive you won't be disappointed! Until the next update everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I finally finished it X,D Lucky chapter number 15! Don't worry; I still remember that they have a case to solve and blah blah blah I shouldn't be making this as romantic as it is BUT I'm getting to that. For now, enjoy some sweet fluff (for a bit :D)!**

Wait, so did this mean that maybe, just maybe, Ludwig was the one who he'd been waiting for? Feliciano had absolutely no idea what to do and the expression on Ludwig's face also said the same.

"This wasn't how I planned we'd meet again, but as long as I got to see you one last time. " He then leaned forward and kissed him. Surprisingly, it felt the same as it did those many years back.

"Ludwig, this is-" Elizabeta began.

"Listen, I don't need to know her name." He grabbed Feliciano's hand and held it in his. "I'm sorry I've made you wait for so long. I know I couldn't live with myself if I said something otherwise, so I'll say it to you properly. I've moved on from the past. I can't express my apologizes enough, but I'm afraid I don't love you anymore. I would have cancelled the date ahead of time, but I needed to tell you this in person. I honestly would like to stay your friend, but I can't risk the chances I have with that person. Maybe our paths will cross once more, but until then, goodbye." Just as he let go of his hand and started to exit the bar, Feliciano called out.

"Wait!" Hearing these words, Ludwig seemed to have been in shock, but why?

"Who is it? I mean the person you love." He then smiled.

"A man named Feliciano Vargas."

* * *

Ludwig could feel and hear his heart rapidly pounding in his chest. Was it even possible to fall in love with the same person twice? Of course he knew that the "woman" back there was just Feliciano, did they really think that he was that gullible? How would he react to such a sudden love confession? Then, his phone went off.

"Yes?"

"It's Yao. Sakura wants you here at the building. She says as soon as possible."

"Alright, I'll be there soon." He hung up and changed his car direction from the house to his work. What the hell was going on now? In all honesty though, the house was the last place that he wanted to be at the moment.

* * *

When Ludwig came, he came across Sakura pacing backward and forward in the small entrance room of the building.

"I'm here Sakura. What's going on?" Tears were streaming from her hazel eyes.

"A-Arthur he's…" It was very clear that she was on the verge of a complete breakdown.

"It's alright, just take your time. "

"Arthur's dying. There was no light and we were alone and a man… then he took a bullet for me." He knew that Sakura had strong romantic feelings for Arthur.

"What are we doing here then? Let's go!" As he took her hand, she was quick to draw back.

"His fiancé said to never come near them again. I have to respect his lover's wishes."

"To hell with that bullshit!" We're going to see him!" Ludwig wasn't a very social person, but he considered Sakura to be one of his only friends. It pained him to see her in such a pitiful state.

* * *

"I don't think I can come in just yet." Sakura told Ludwig as they stood outside of Arthur's hospital room.

"If you insist, but you are going in there eventually." He then knocked on the door.

"Come in." A male voice on the inside replied. When he walked in, a man with teary light blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and small spectacles was sitting on a stool next to Arthur as he lay on his bed in a critical condition. Ludwig took a seat on the opposite side of the bed.

"You should let her in."

"Why the fuck would I do that? He was shot because of her!"

"Don't you think she feels bad enough for that? Besides, you have to think about the whole picture. If Arthur was willing to take the fall for her, then she must be a great friend to him. Wouldn't you want to see or hear the person that meant so much that you'd be willing to get hurt for?" The other sighed.

"I suppose you have a point."

"Good. Sakura, you can come in now! He said it was okay!"

As she entered, Ludwig stood up and offered his seat to her.

* * *

"I don't believe I got your name sir." His fiancé caught Ludwig just before he was about to leave the hospital.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Ludwig huh? I like the way you think. The name's Alfred F. Jones." He was the handed a business card. "Be thankful. Not many people get that. Call me if you're ever looking for a job." Alfred smiled as the other man left the room. "So he's Gilbert's brother? This'll be interesting."

**HE KNOWS WHAT'S UP! I hope you're all still with the story X3 Until the next update then everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back with chapter 16! So in the last chapter, you might have seen something that said "Magical Blue Line". Yeah, that wasn't suppose to be there XD I put that there when I'm typing to remind myself to add a line while I'm editing the document. Sorry if that kind of confused anyone but it's fixed now, so it's all good :D Onwards we go!**

Why did Ludwig love Feliciano love at all? Was he being serious when he said those words, or was he just messing around with him? But then again, it was he who said that the most terrible thing someone could really do is pretend to love another. As Feliciano walked home on an empty street, he was suddenly grabbed by his arm and shoved in to a nearby alley. As he lay on the cold stone ground, the person took off their pair of sunglasses to reveal themselves.

"A-Antonio? What are you doing here?" He quickly rose to meet his face. Antonio lifted his index finger to Feliciano's lips.

"I'm taking you back."

"Why? I don't want to go."

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way." He took him by his chin and raised it upwards with a strong grip. Taking out a small vile from his black jacket pocket, it was clear that his hands were shaking. The liquid was then forced down Feliciano's throat. As Antonio let get, the other man backed away and stumbled around quite a bit.

"What was that? What's g-" He then stopped talking due to the fact that to worlds seemed to be spinning at an alarming rate. He felt a constant hard banging in his head. Nothing in his body felt in place. Quickly, nausea and fear took action on him. The whole atmosphere started blacking out as he became weak in his knees and fell limp.

* * *

When Feliciano woke up, he was laying down on something very soft and comfortable. To closer inspection, it seemed that he was on a couch. The smell was very familiar.

"Feliciano! It's been so long!" He definitely remembered that voice. "How about a hug for your old grandpa?" The man got close enough to him that he could clearly identify his face. Feliciano jerked back from his grandfather.

"Time won't erase my memory."

"He has a point Augustus. Stop screwing around and let's get this over with." Antonio's voice was very easy to recognize. Everything made a little bit more sense now. Augustus wanted him, so he told Antonio to find him.

"Very well then. Feliciano, sit up. Now." When he did not, his hand was violently taken and he was seated in a wooden chair. Augustus nodded towards Antonio as he pulled out a bundle of rope. He then proceeded to tie it around him. "Who and where is this Ludwig Beilschmidt man? I believe you know the answer to both of these questions." How in the world did he of all people know about Ludwig?

"I don't know what you're talking about Augustus."

"You don't even call me grandpa anymore. I'm surprised it took you so long. Your brother stopped when he was only 14."

"Don't talk about Lovi."

"Why not? I was basically his parent until you came in to the picture."

"You never even really cared about him though, which is why you left him behind in the past so easily. You didn't even bother to attend his funeral." The three of them completely froze.

"You hate me because of that? Compared to what you did, I'm practically a goddamn saint! I know you Feliciano. The boy I know wouldn't have let something like that go so easily." His grandfather was one of the only ones who knew what really happened on that night. "Antonio, leave us." As the man hurried out the exit, Augustus began talking again. "I've told you time after time, I love Lovino. Why won't you even believe me? I've tried everything, so how come? I'm trying to protect you from this Beilschmidt man."

"Why?" Feliciano's grandfather sighed.

"I suppose I have to answer you. I once… knew a man. He had the same last name that this one does. We met in our high school years. That man was… different from any woman I'd ever met. His long blond hair and crystal blue eyes brought something in to my life that I'd been missing for a long time. The only problem was that he was straight. We never went beyond friends and I never want you to feel that same heartache that I did."

"I do know Ludwig Beilschmidt. Before this, he confessed his love to me. As a matter of fact, I'm currently living with him." Augustus stayed quiet.

"I'll have to meet this man myself." He stopped and whispered. "Just know I do these kinds of things for show. You know I love you."

"Yes yes, now help me out with these ropes." He smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

Antonio stood in shock as he listened in on the conversation between the grandfather and grandson. So… this Ludwig man and Feliciano… were in love? He stood motionless. He'd caused so much trouble to Feliciano's lover. Would he ever forgive him? Wait, would he ever even have to know it was him who called?

**OH SNAP, STUFF'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN! Hope it was all satisfactory for you all and I'll see you next update! :D Until then!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is with all of its glory; chapter 17! Woo who! Thank you everyone for being so supportive and patient! Off we go!**

Ludwig felt his entire body tense when he heard that knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Feliciano, that's all!" When he stepped in, Ludwig automatically hugged him.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared me senseless. When we weren't here after we met, I-"

"What do you mean 'after we met'?"

"I'm not that dense Feliciano. What were you and Elizabeta thinking? You-" Before he could finish his thought, a kiss sealed their lips together. It was long and blissful, just as the movies always showed.

"I-I love you." They stood there in awkward silence until Feliciano started to laugh a bit. "Don't you think its funny; to fall in love with the same person twice?"

"Not at all. I believe it's actually the opposite." Ludwig held him closer and tighter. He sighed. "I know this will probably sound very cliché, but it's almost as if it was suppose to be like this; just the two of us." For now, they'd just hold each other as if there was no such thing as tomorrow.

* * *

"So, since we're 'an idem' now, can you tell me about yourself?" Ludwig asked Feliciano as they lay together in his bed.

"There isn't much to say about myself."

"Any family? Well, besides your brother?" He hesitated to reply.

"None that I know are alive."

"Oh… I apologize."

"Don't be! It's not your fault."

"If you insist. Do you have any hobbies?"

"I really like painting and drawing! I used to make Lovi sit down for hours while I drew him." Feliciano's face lit up with that memory. "My family never really had the time to attend art shows."

"Maybe one day, we can go back to Italy and visit as many art museums there as you'd like."

"I wouldn't dream of it! That's a lot of working and money!"

"If I get to go with you, I don't even care." They lay in awkward silence as Ludwig mentally slapped himself.

"What about you? What do you like to do?"

"Honestly, I really like baking." Feliciano giggled. "Is that weird?"

"Not at all; it's just cute to imagine someone as serious as you baking a cake or cookies." A blush covered his face. "Hey Luddy, where exactly do you live?"

"Austria."

"Why? It seems just fine here in Germany."

"I guess I just wanted to see a new scene. I spent pretty much my entire life here."

"Let's leave this place. Just the two of us…" Feliciano lazily started to speak while dozing off. How Ludwig wished for this night to never end.

* * *

"Remember our agreement?" The letter Feliciano had received and was holding read. 500 dollars in cash were lying inside the tiny envelope. The mail was obviously from Gilbert. Should he take the money; he'd told his brother. Sighing, the envelope with its contents was set on the kitchen counter. Last night had been perfect, but this was the reality they were to face.

"Feliciano, I'm going out for a minute."

"Where to?"

"Just simple shopping." A slip of paper was in his hand.

"I'll go! You can just stay home. You need to be available if the office calls anyways!"

"If you say so." He cautiously handed him the list. Feliciano turned on his heels and left just like that. "Be safe…"

* * *

Was there really nothing happening at work? Ludwig sat on the couch, nose in a book as expected of him. Just then, a harsh knock came from the front door. "What is it?"

"Feliciano Vargas' grandfather. Tell Ludwig Beilschmidt we need to talk."

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**A quick announcement! **

**I'M GOING TO START A SPAMANO STORY SOON! **

**Since its summer, I'll be uploading more often! Regardless, have a nice day everyone and see you all next chapter hopefully! XD**


End file.
